Days Gone Bye (Endurance)
Synopsis In the wake of the apocalypse, Rick Grimes awakens from a coma to discover the dead have begun to walk. Rick looks for his family but finds a man and his son who are heading to Atlanta. Plot Officers Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are in a standoff against two criminals that robbed a bank. Ducking behind the car, Shane decides to make small talk about Lori. Rick says she's filing for a divorce but says they shouldn't discuss it now. Rick decides to flank the criminals and hides in some tall grass. Rick kills one of them and Shane shoots the other. Rick walks back to Shane, not noticing the third person in the car aiming at him and shooting him. Shane screams, "NO!" In the hospital, Lori is standing over Rick's bed, Carl beside her. Carl asks when he's going to wake up. Lori says she isn't sure. Shane walks in and offers Carl some money to get something from a vending machine. Lori asks what the doctor said. Shane says they didn't tell him anything because of how busy they've been. She sobs and says she shouldn't have been so harsh last time they spoke. Suddenly, an explosion is heard and all the power goes out. Rick is flatlining and Lori and Shane both freak out. Shane tells Lori to go find Carl and meet him at their car. Shane blocks the door with a hospital bed and runs down the hall. Rick gasps and wakes up some time after that. As he walks around, he begins to realize the dead have overrun the hospital. He gets out unscratched and manages to find an undead woman guarding a bicycle. He manages to grab it and rides to his house, finding it ransacked. He leaves but is hit over the head with a shovel by Duane Jones, who tells his dead he got 'The son of a bitch.' Morgan, his dad, says Rick isn't dead. Rick awakens tied to the bed and Morgan asks what his wound was. Rick says he was shot and in a coma. He then asks what's happening. Morgan cuts him free and offers him food. Morgan informs him on the apocalypse and how to kill a walker. The next day, Morgan gives Rick a baseball bat and they go outside. Rick hits a walker and kills it, but falls as he is still getting used to moving around. Morgan asks where he's going to go and Rick says he needs to find his family. Duane says they could be in Atlanta, saying the military set up a safe zone there. Rick says they should go. Morgan says he'd appreciate going with others, but he needs to teach Duane to defend himself. Rick heads to the police station to get supplies and a car. Rick uses the radio to reach Atlanta survivors but gets the attention of a camp outside Atlanta. Amy runs to the radio and tries to warn Rick not to go to Atlanta. It doesn't go through to him. Shane tries. Dale asks where Allen, Andrea, Daryl and Glenn are and Lori reminds him that they went on the run to Atlanta. Shane says hopefully they'll meet the man and tell him to leave the city. Rick's car runs out of gas and he gets out. He comes across a house where a horse is living. He mounts it and they ride into Atlanta. In Atlanta, Rick sees a helicopter and has the horse go in the same direction but they are attacked by a herd of walkers. Rick manages to climb on a car and shoots a few walkers. A walker grabs his leg and pulls him down. The walker is shot by Glenn, who tells Rick to follow him. They run into an alley but it's barricaded and they are trapped as walkers begin walking in as well. Co-Starring *Keisha Tillis as Jenny Jones *Unknown as Robbers *Unknown as Bicycle Zombie Deaths *3 Unnamed Robbers *Jenny Jones (Alive and Zombified, Off-Screen) *Unnamed Horse Trivia *Despite being credited, Laurie Holden, Norman Reedus and David Warshofsky did not appear. *Rick's coma lasted at least 4 weeks. *Morgan confirmed he killed his wife. Category:Endurance Category:Episodes